I'll See You (On the Other Side)
by Last Ride Of The Valkyries
Summary: A few words on the thoughts of Kara Anders before she is swept off in there series finale, detailing her thoughts on her husband. Rated T for a lot of BSG style swearing.


**A/N: I'm broadening my horizons, shifting from Halo to BSG and from action/adventure to romance, but don't worry. I will be back to writing Halo: 5 soon. This just seemed so poignant it had to be written.**

**Disclaimer: Battlestar: Galactica is the creative property of persons other than myself. In writing this, I do not represent their viewpoints or beliefs, nor do I earn profit.**

* * *

I'll See You (On the Other Side)

* * *

She wasn't worried. She supposed she should be, as she had been since she'd discovered her body lying charred in her Viper. But all she could think was that her job had been done. _Everything _wasn't going to happen again. She'd be free to be alone.

If she wanted.

But Kara couldn't imagine wanting to be alone ever again. Really, she'd never wanted to be alone, not since her parents. She'd always been afraid they'd come back somehow. Gods knew that with her luck, they probably would come find her, too. She'd frakking died before.

And it freaked Kara out and all she wanted was to be held by someone who could promise she wasn't dead. Before, she would have just taken a Viper and flown and tried to outrun her fears, even if they were still waiting on the Battlestar. At least Sam was also waiting for her. But now, Vipers were anathema. Kara had _died _in a Viper.

It didn't matter, she supposed. The Vipers were gone, carried off into the sun by her love. It was almost funny. She was in love with a Cylon. A Cylon born on Earth no less. He'd spent 2,000 years trying to get back, and just when he'd arrived, he'd been swept off. A single bullet was all it took to keep Sam in a frakking bathtub, unable to do anything. And he'd spent his last minutes trying to tell other Cylons about Earth, rather than spending them with her.

And it wasn't fair. Kara had fallen in love with a Cylon, and he hadn't even had the time to look her in the eye and tell her that he loved her before he went comatose. Kara understood what was at stake but she frakking loved him and just wanted to be loved by him and it wasn't fair.

Oh, she'd committed adultery a lot. She always felt more _right_ when she and Lee were together. _And they were together on this hill_. Kara cast her gaze over the land, looked at the sky, anywhere but at Lee.

Because it felt wrong now. Because Sam was dead and her journey was ended so why wasn't she dead?

She loved Lee. She loved Zak. She loved Sam. But it only worked with Sam. Kara thought she'd meant it when she'd said that if she found out that he was a Cylon she'd kill him herself. No wonder he'd looked like he'd been slapped. If Kara had slapped him in that little compartment, it would have hurt less.

But Kara didn't mean it. She didn't frakking mean it.

Kara loved Sam. He'd taken that bullet and begged her to let him finish talking, even if it meant he died. But Kara couldn't live without him. It would have been the perfect opportunity to be rid of a Cylon. A Cylon Kara was in love with. A Cylon Kara could never kill, by action or inaction, not without killing herself. Zak and Lee would just be dead if they had been Cylons.

After all, she'd already killed Zak. She'd moved on. Eventually.

And Lee . . . He stood in front of her, thinking about this new Earth. Eden, Baltar would have called it. Untouched by corruption, untouched by war, untouched by the greedy fingers of civilisation, Baltar would have been right. If Sam were here, Baltar would be right. But Sam was gone and the world seemed dreary and cold and black and Lee wasn't exciting or new or interesting or right. He was just president of a society that would soon cease to exist.

Like Roslin. Kara wan't blind. She had seen the way the Admiral and the President looked at each other. Kara also knew that Roslin's cancer was nearly terminal. She wasn't long for this life, and so neither was William Adama. Kara almost wanted an epic romance like theirs; one that transcended all convention (like Athena and Helo's) and meant that both would die together.

But what was keeping Kara alive anyway. Could she just die? Keel over dead if she wanted? Because frak, that was exactly what Kara wanted to do. Sam was on the other side right now, and frak all convention and frak all the rules about life and death. Kara wanted to be where Sam was. She took a step forward.

Lee didn't need her. She didn't need Lee. It was all just convenience, like Lee Duella. Like Zak and herself. "Today is the first day of the rest of your life, Lee."

Kara smiled gently, praying that Lee would find someone more than just convenience. She didn't know who she was praying to. Just whoever was responsible for taking her to see Sam.

Lee responded, saying something that Kara didn't hear. Static had filled her eyes and she could hear nothing but the rain.

It was time to grab her gun and bring in the cat.

Kara didn't care.

She'd see Sam on the other side. He'd promised.

* * *

**A/N: So this is shorter than I normally write, but I feel like it is just the right length for that exchange. I've never actually tried writing Kara before. She's a really complicated character. How'd I do? Feedback helps improve my writing, so don't be frugal or any less than frank with your reviews.**

**Thanks!**


End file.
